CHAKRA OF BRUTALITY THROUGH TIME
by NearFarWheveverYouAre
Summary: Toby Turner gets the chance of a lifetime when Born of Osiris offers him a position in his band. Little does he know his mother YuGIOh and his Japanese prostitute Feyris-Chan have a plot to revolutionize djent music, moe culture, Nintendo, the band U2, time travel and murder! Prepare for a tale of intrigue, sorrow and world domination! WATCH OUT FOR WALT.
1. Death of Toby

Stein's Gate x BORN OF OSIRIS x YUGIOH: CHAKRA OF BRUTALITY THROUGH TIME EPISODE 1: The Death of Toby Toby Osiris was lying and staring at the ceiling and dreaming of horny. He was listening to other good djent metal in the background and this was aiding his jerking off. he thought of existentialism and about the illuminazis and about the conflicdt between good and evil. Then hi smomma walked and in and told him to stop jerking off to philosophy so she bought him a busty japanese proistitute.  
"Hello" said Feyris. "Im a sexy Japanese prostitute NYANNYANYAN." "AH IM SCAREWD OF CATS" said Toby Osiris who for real scared of cats. Tobys erection was lost faster than a totally brutal drumme rplays. "This song is so hard but my dick is so soft" he said as VEEEIL OF NYAN pounded in the back.*  
* feyris chan sends a text back in time to make moe culture affect the deathcor and djent scenes.  
"you shoudl strtd poudning her in the back!' Toby Osiris highfives his mama. He notices his mom was YUGIOH this WHOLE TIME. "YUGIOH you fuckin bitch!" toby osiris yells. yugioh was an illuminazi the whole time. Toby crashed out his window. kr-krash. he died. YUGIOH was looking at Feyris and thought shes a sexy attractive women hmm... so he asked her to go see steel man starring herntv rollins and they went to theatre. he bought popcorn and drinks and they kissed when zod died and held hands during credits they were so busy kissin they missed thanoz at the end LOL meaningwhile in japan...  
mr. nintendo was making a new console called the WIIU2 with endorsement from bono. bono wanted to be the new mario man. nintendo was working with SERN and they were gonna use microwave time travel tech to make wiiu2s time machines to do bad and controll everyone. Lee Osiris was smoking pots and said duuude where the fuck is toby *  
* toby is toby turner they made him new member because of his brutal playthrough of slender. 


	2. The War That Starts Within

Jeffy, the King of Thrones was sitting in his King Chair, dreaming of horny and death. Periphery's new song: Last Tales of Destiny was playing. He liked born of periphery because they were hard, just like him. He was hard in more than one way. He'd listen to Pantera he was _that hard _but he need something for a classy king man. All of a sudden a squinty crazy person in a lab coat zapped out of nowhere.  
"Do you dream about the sleep of giants?" Okabe said.  
"What does it mean?" asked Jeffy.  
"It means you were destined for the future." Okabe murmured.  
* Okabe can understand English because Daru hacked his brain with chip to understand English.  
"Fuck you." Jeffy slapped the fuck out of Okabe to a brutal breakdown and then had him murdered in front of the Starks.  
"I think my metal oopa is over here?" said Shiina Mayuri Stark. "DaaaDAAAADAAA." She said as she cut off Jeffy's head on gut instinct. Everyone cheered cause Jeffy was dead.  
Daenerys Targaryen flew in on her power blue eyes white drag (that's why it's blue) and said now the TRUE djent will reign and then she killed Toby Osiris and played some Meshuggah.  
"You stole my metal oppa and killed Okabe." said Mayuri and the Starks agreed this was bad and there was a war. It was like a game to them. Of thrones. There was war and then the whole world ended.  
Or did it?


	3. FLUNKER'S KEEPERS!

Walter White was driving his meth van too goddamn fast. he hit a porcupine and the meth exploded time itself. "This is just like my favourite AUROS song DEATH IN A VAN.  
* This is my interpretation of Walter White I think his personality is suited for djent music he also has stretched ears like everyone in this story ^_^  
Walter was then in Japan and Nintendo headquaters.  
"Hello Bon-san."  
"Fuck you Walt." Bono muttered mad.  
Bono was still mad Walt flunked him. ;(  
MEANWHILE THE METH CHEMICALS DRIPPED OUT ONTO A HANDSOME FACED BODY.  
THAT BODY BELONGED TOO...

...  
TOBY TURNER. o:  
The End


	4. THA CHRONIC

Michael Jackson was at the Michael Jackson concert.  
"Ah yes, all is in the eye of HORUS now. *giggles.*" said Trevor Goodchild.  
YuGiOh knew that the MJ concert was the key to the future but he couldn't take on MJ and Trevor so he employed Sexy Flux.  
"Wanna FUCK after this missing even though you're a KID?" said Sexy Flux.  
... but it would never happen like that because time was officially methed up.  
The meth explosion sent Michael Jackson back in time to when he was five years old.  
Suzuha who WENT BACK IN TIME YOU MIGHT RECALL was M.J"s mommy. He took M.J on fun fun bike rides and taught him not to molest anyone unless they say yes to it and even got him to use tumblr. He took the stage named PROGRESSIVE JACKSON and was a transgender hero for the masses. BACK TO NORMAL TIME. Progressive Jackson is slated to do a duet with Bono, but Bono has the READING STEINER so he still remembers Michael Jackson and doesn't recognize P-JACK. He freaks the fuck out and punches P-JACK in it's GENITALS altered time forever so now JON SNOW is MICHAEL JACKSON and feels the punch in that timeline. Arya hugs Jon Snow. "thank you for the loyalty, but now, is a time of war." Jon Snow wonders"What if the people that we are aren't the people that we become but the people that we are right now in another timeline?"  
**DID SOMEONE SAY TIME?  
said doctor who.**


	5. We Shoot With Arrows

Sterling Archer woke up covered in sweat. This was the worst dream he ever had, he had dreams war, dreams of lies and dreams of dragons fires. There was a war going on in his mind, a war about metal. Archer knew that he had to save the true metal. He knew that that Daenerys Targaryen had to win the war of the metal, since she liked Meshuggah and Meshuggah was the least baby metal. Archer was worried that the djent might take over his mind, or worse, U2 and Progressive Jackson crossovers. He needed some professional help, so he went to Mr. Inception.

"Mr. Inception, can you help me play the game of metal in my mind?" said Archer

"Yes I can, but it will cost you."


	6. The Dreamening

"Please meet Ms. Inception, don't mind the pregnant." said Mr. Inception as he got Juno to sit down.  
"I Am the Archertect." said xJunox.  
"I'm a little too drunk for this and a little too horny for mother." Classic Archer.  
"HEY ARCHER." said overly excited Kriefer. "I GOT A MACHINE THAT MAKES REALITIES INTO ONE REALITY. WANNA TEST?"  
Doctor Who, who had regenerated as Kramer, burst through the door being wacky. Note: this is the REAL DOCTOR WHO not the Dream Doctor Who who is still the 9th Doctor because that's my favourite.  
"I came to this time to stop the dreamening, when Sterling's dreams fused with reality. Because there is a Doctor in his dreams, there would be TWO DOCTORS and the realities COLLIDE. I hate 9th Doctor because he killed Seinfeild." said Doctor Kramer Who, but Doctor Who got distracted because he wanted to choke Cheryl like she likes.  
"Let's try this" Krieger said.  
"Don't be a dummy." said Mr. Inception.  
"Fuck you." said Krieger.  
"I think it's time I had my revenge." said cyborg Barry.  
And then Barry activated the Dreamening.


	7. Time and Darkness

Sterling Archer wonder if this was inception or if it was real? Or was it both? He needed to sort this out, he heard about a place that might be able to help him. It was called the Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Store.

"Can you help me with my mind? Where is my mind, Dr. Pixie" he asked?  
"Yes I can!"

Sterling Archer the forgot all about his dreams, and he lived peacefully for a while.

However, since his dreams were now reality, Daenerys Targaryen was a real woman with real Dragons, she wanted to be the Queen of Metal, but she knew she needed Sterling's help to do that. So she set out on a quest to find him.

She hired a private investigator named Cole Phelps, he was a very good detective from L.A, he was known for his moral ambiguity. Like in film noires, if you get my drift. So they looked around for a while and found Sterling Archer, but he didn't know who they were, so he got a restraining order against them. They needed to find a way to get Sterling Archer to remember them. They thought, maybe if we get Marty McFly to help us go back in time, we can video Sterling's whole and show it to him so that he remembers.

"Hello Mr. McFly, please help us."


	8. Point of Dead: Doctor WHOface

"Radical, you fucks." Said Marty McFly. "I can help you with that, you fucking dicks." Cole was used to handling tough, tough men so he slapped the fuck out of Marty to the point of dead. "Well, shit, I killed Marty" said Cole. "You prick. Tasteth my blood. WINTER COMES." said Daenerys Targaryen while slicing his head off.  
"Now I'm alone and no one can help me." Daenerys Targaryen cried on account of being a fragile woman. "I am mad scientist." said Okabe. "You have time travel too?" said Daenerys Targaryen. "Yes." said Okabe. "I transferred my consciousness to the past to warn myself not to go to the land of Jeffry and not get murdered by him. I dodged the point of dead." Okabe said while maniac laugh. Both the Doctors appeared at once. "We are best friends now." they said in unison. "We cannot let you teach Sterling who he is, because then you'll separate realities and we'll no longer know each other. So here's what we did. We hide Kurisu, you're assistant, in one building. We hide the new mayor man of the city we're in, GOTHAM CITY, in another, his name is Harvey Dent. If you help Sterling Archer remember his own self, we will blow them both up. Fuck you." Said the Doctors.

...  
"Boy, I sure am Harvey Dent." said Sterling Archer who through his memory loss had forgotten his own self and adopted the persona of one of his favourite movie anti-villains.


	9. The Escape

"HOW THE FUCK IS THIS EVEN HAPPENING?" said Archer "it makes not god damn sense, is this even real?"

"What is real?" asked Daenerys Targaryen, "you may no be better by my screen name: Trinity"

"No I don't" he says

"Well I was freed from the Matrix by John Morpheus." And he can free you from this madness too, but first you have to win a match of YoGiOh." If you can do that, you are released from the Matrix." All of a sudden, YoGiOh popped up, but Archer knew his weakness, he knew he hated shitty TV, so he played him an episode of Big Bang Theory.

"I like nerd stuff" said Sheldon Cooper.

"Fuck you," said Penny "I'm too sexy for nerds

"I like Sexy women." said Leonard

YuGiOh was so pissed the fuck right off by the show that he killed his own self.

Sterling Archer was free from the Matrix.


	10. Detox: Demiurge Rises

Sterling Archer. A man freed from the shackles that had bound him to the idea of identities, to the confines that pinned together his shattering reality. He tried to sew it back together, the needle poking in and out and attaching the flesh of his Frankenstein monster called truth, called real, called existence. The words of Trinity rattled around on the inside of his skull. "... but what his _real?"_

Flash to a hotel. Flash to a naked woman next to you. Flash to her hands around your neck. Flash back to your 12th birthday, auto erotic asphyxiation in the bathroom, thinking of mother. Flash back to now. _Is this real? Blood, spurting out. _

_"I know who you are. What you are. What you did."_ The words delivered cold and deliberate like a poisonous popsicle.

_"What is that?" _Classic Archer.

_"You're the man who's head the dreamening sprouted from. You're the man who murdered the man who hired me. You're the origin of the dreamening."_ said Sexy Flux.

_"I bet it's a wet dreamening now." _**Classic Archer.**


	11. Dawn of a New Day

"Archer," she said "you are no in a world without dreams, so there can be no wet ones. You fought so hard to find what is real that you have destroyed the possibility of everything else. What will you use now to escape the harsh realities of the world that we live in? We create these dreams and fantasy worlds as an escape, so you have none. You thought that by finding the truth, that you would be setting yourself free, but what you have done is become a slave to reality. The only escape for you now, is death. If you kill yourself, what do you have to wake up to then? You have nothing."

"I have nothing," thought Archer. "but that doesn't mean I will always have nothing. Now I am free to do what I want, I am free to create my own reality. You're wrong Sexy Flux, I have freed myself in ways that you can't even imagine. Good bye.

Archer reaches out and strangles Sexy Flux, his last tie to the reality that he was once part of.

"I am alone," he though "I will craft my own children from the ground of this new world. I will name them Toby Osiris, Bioshock, and Bela Twilight.


	12. GOD

_"Court is in session, A verdict is in, No appeal on the docket today,Just my own_ sin."  
Words from a place Archer could not longer imagine ran through the cage that was Archer's mind to the melody that was his hands bashing the walls, the percussion accentuating every syllable of the words from a language Archer barely remembered. Naked, he stood on the sands of eternity, eternity itself had become ephemeral. Waves of thought knocked over the sandcastles of his beliefs of what reality was or wasn't. When you're alone, there is nothing, there is no thought and there is no _you for you are only you as you are perceived and reflected by others._ So the motivations for Archer birthing his children, as is the motivation for all children, was a selfish one. Archer crafted them in the sand, but at first, could not muster any emotion, any true sentiment and created the shell, whom would later be known as Bella Twilight. Although an empty shell, he could still pour his love and devotion into her and that love and devotion manifested itself as Bioshock; the protector of his beloved emotionless marionette. The tragedy of his lonesomeness then in time, became comedy and thus, it became the jester known as Tobuscus. Without time and reality, without Sexy Flux to anchor what is real, Archer created his anti-thesis, the reality anchor, lust, indulgence; Sexy Flux, now known as Satan Flux. Archer was now empty, infinite, alone, Archer now was the most utterly alone being in the universe; Archer was  
**GOD.**


	13. Wake Up

"Archer, wake up."

Archer had lived in the world of his own creation for so long that he no longer remembered anything else. He was the God of his own world, and the world was good. His creation was beautiful, Archer was happy.

"Archer, wake up."

Archer often heard a distant voice calling to him. He didn't know where it came from, but as time went on, he heard more often.

"Archer, wake up."

What was he supposed to be waking up from, was he asleep? Was there a truth that he didn't know?

"Archer, wake up.

"I'm not asleep." he would scream, but the voice would not go away.

As time went on, Archer could no longer tune out this voice. The more he focused on the voice, the more he forgot about his children. And after years of neglect, his children began to drift away.

"Archer, wake up"

"Who is this?" he implored.

"I am Death." the voice replied.

"I cannot die, I am God."

"And what is a God without his creation, you're losing them Archer, they're already gone. Toby is already reverting back to the old ways, you have been so preoccupied with your own existence that you forgot him. He left you and he is being raised by YuGiOh, the same YuGiOh that you fought so hard to extinguish. Look at what you have done Archer, you are not God, you are just a man that created the idea of God." said Death

Archer thought hard about what Death had told him, and the more he thought about the more he realized it was true. The more he realized that it was true, the more the world he created crumbled around him.

Bioshock realized that he was alone, Archer was no longer there for them. Bioshock knew that he had to protect Bela, he burrowed deep into the side of a mountain, where he and Bela lived alone and unprotected.


	14. No Church in the Wild Meat

_"Human beings in a mob  
What's a mob to a king? What's a king to a God?  
What's a God to a non-believer who don't believe in anything?_  
_Will he make it out alive? Alright, alright, no church in the wild."  
- Kanye West and Jay-Z, No Church in the Wild_

Slender hands ran down Archer's spine, lowering themselves to his genitals.  
_Classic.  
_Engaging in the dance of human, though using a word like human at this point seems senseless, as senseless as my; as _our_ deadened nerves the euphoric experience of being one with everything finally reaching it's one crippling low of the isolation of creating others and thus creating the paradox _to be one is to be alone_ but to be _more than one is to have our thoughts separate and thus we spend out entire lives attempting to connect. _  
_"Archer, wake up."  
_Archer. Trevor Goodchild. Jesus. Buddha.  
Names that represent meat, meat that represents dead flesh to be consumed, dead flesh consumed by live flesh.  
_"I'm cumming, Archer." _The red stained Sexy Flux's face and as death and life fucked the little Godless ants bellowed reverted and repeated.  
_"If you sneezed during this video, bless you."  
"Protect."_  
"_The lamb continues loving the lion, until the lamb lion."  
__**Archer, I'm**_** cumming.  
****Classic Archer.**


	15. Now We Are Free

"Archer, wake up."

Now we are free.


End file.
